Appliance locking devices have been known for some time and typically rely upon the provision of a low grade level of bother in an attempt to inhibit unauthorized use. The least secure of these devices involve a lock-box interposed in an extension cord, and requires special installation. This scheme is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,236 to Gilbert and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,310 to Oh. The problem with these types of systems is that a pair of wire cutters and electrical tape can circumvent the security they provide. The time to accomplish this is on the order of about one minute. Further, nothing needs to be disturbed beyond the power cord in order to circumvent the system. The computer, monitor and peripherals do not need to be disturbed.
In this configuration, the security had is minimal. The only value of such an easily circumventable system is that the user may know that his system has been circumvented, but only where the lines on either side of the lock box are cut. In some cases the lock box and power cord combination can simply be replaced with a regular power cord, in which case the user would never know his system had been accessed. Even where the appliance uses an unusually-shaped plug, such plugs are typically standard and an extension cord can readily be constructed.
Other methods can be employed including expensive code systems and passwords and internally programmed schemes. These schemes often require additional hardware, and even where additional hardware is not required, a complex password scheme can require additional time for each system startup. A password scheme can be circumvented or "hacked", usually with the computer owner never knowing that the system has been accessed. An internal system requires additional costly software and maintenance as would any other program. Corruption of the program might render the system inaccessible. In addition, the system can be booted up with other software and where the security system is not to some extent integrated with the bios it can be easily circumvented. Regardless of the form, password type security is expensive, time consuming to install, and occupies system resources.
Systems which are networked may not be completely protectable even where a password is required to start up the monitor location. In other networked systems, your password or identity is supplied automatically when your unit powers on and starts up. As such, protecting a single unit in a network system, using additional software or hardware might not be permissible or feasible without having to make extensive adjustments to the overall networked system.
Typical stand alone or personal computers need security systems for a variety of reasons. Some users have sensitive information and need to insure that their computer cannot be turned on for any reason. Parents have a need to restrict access to the family computer due to the unwanted availability of internet access and material unsuitable for children. In office situations, and even for employees, the ethics of employees privacy are not honored by unethical employers, and conversely the secrets and confidences of employers need protection from unethical employees.
Computer users need a simple method of providing security for their computer which will not require additional software, replacement of existing connectors, replacement of existing power cords, special adaptation of power into the computer housing, nor hardware nor special adaptation of hardware. The needed security system should be able to be installed in less than one minute, give an indication of whether the system is unlocked and accessible by anyone or locked and accessible by no one. The security system should not be circumventable without significant and highly visible disruption of the protected computer system.